from sofia, with love
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sebelumnya, Nikolai pernah membuat cerita tentang Hagia Sophia. {AU} #555


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Nikolai pernah menulis dengan latar Hagia Sophia, tentang dua kekasih yang memutuskan untuk berpisah jalan. Saat itu si perempuan sedang menanti kekasihnya sambil melukis Hagia Sophia. Kekasihnya melihat di kejauhan, meneleponnya, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk pergi. Si perempuan bersedih, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke Hagia Sophia dan berkeliling hingga museum itu tutup. Si laki-laki juga sempat berada di dalam, tetapi anehnya mereka tak bertemu sama sekali. Pertanda bahwa mereka memang tak bisa dipersatukan, walaupun berada di dunia yang sama.

Saat cerita itu selesai lalu dirilis, Sophie masih seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja sambilan sebagai petugas perpustakaan di jantung kota Sofia. Tidak banyak mahasiswa yang berasal dari negara dengan lidah Prancis di angkatannya, sehingga banyak yang mengenal Sophie, mendekatinya, tetapi hanya Nikolai yang tahu banyak tentang kesukaan Sophie. Ayah Nikolai adalah kepala perpustakaan itu, tentu saja mudah baginya.

Sophie mengomentari cerita Nikolai yang telah naik cetak itu; _kau pernah diputuskan seseorang dengan cara seperti ini? Atau malah kau yang melakukannya?_

Dengan enggan Nikolai menjawab, _yang pertama_.

"Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali menulis kisah masa lalunya sebagai bagian dari cerita?" Sophie menelengkan kepala sambil bertopang pada tangannya, yang bertumpu tegak pada meja tinggi di antara mereka.

Nikolai tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Biasanya ia dengan mudah mengatur dialog orang-orang yang ia tulis, tetapi kehidupan sebenarnya, bukan ia yang mengatur.

"Apakah masa depan begitu menakutkan sehingga masa lalu masih menjadi yang terindah?" Sophie tidak bisa berhenti membuat Nikolai memandangi matanya, karena selalu ada rasa penasaran Sophie yang tanpa batas, yang membuat Nikolai selalu menikmatinya.

"Orang-orang lebih suka menikmati apa yang sudah pasti terjadi. Masa lalu adalah kenyataan, kan? Sedangkan kita masih belum bisa memisahkan kenyataan dan impian dari masa depan." Nikolai memberikan senyum miringnya, yang selalu tidak bisa ia atur agar menjadi manis. Selalu terlihat licik, pikirnya saat bercermin, tetapi seolah refleksnya memang tercipta untuk tetap seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang, apakah kau melihat Hagia Sophia dengan cara yang berbeda? Kau membuat kisah yang dibaca banyak orang tentang sesuatu yang menyedihkan di sana. Pasti akan berbeda untukmu."

"Kau benar." Nikolai mengangkat bahu. "Padahal, tempat itu bagus sekali."

Sophie tersenyum dengan cara yang sangat Nikolai banggakan. Tipis, elegan, mengingatkan Nikolai pada kisah-kisah romantis Prancis dalam fiksi. "Kalau begitu, mungkin aku bisa membantumu membuat memori yang lebih baik. Kita pergi ke sana suatu saat nanti."

* * *

Saat buku itu mulai menghilang dari rak toko-toko, Nikolai sudah menjalani hari-hari bekerja yang membosankan. Ia, satu tahun yang lalu, adalah pemuda sok tahu yang menganggap bahwa mengikuti hasrat hatinya adalah jalan terbaik. Ia ingin menjadi pengisi kolom artikel dunia daring dan luring, penulis buku penuh waktu, dan apapun yang berkaitan dengan papan ketik dan susunan huruf (karena pena dan tinta tampaknya tak lagi begitu relevan).

Namun, kehidupan tidak berputar di sekelilingnya saja. Dunia tidak mencarinya. Pemudalah yang mencari dunia. Ia (pada awalnya terpaksa) menjadi seorang pekerja kantoran yang ikut dalam _rush hour_ jalan arteri Sofia.

Ingatan tentang mantan kekasih sudah memudar di kepala. Ia dulunya menganggap Sofia adalah bagian dari tulisannya, tetapi sekarang Sofia adalah dunia yang bergerak dengan caranya sendiri.

Saat itu, Sophie sudah tidak lagi bekerja di perpustakaan. Ia menjadi asisten seorang kurator museum. Mereka kadang-kadang masih bertemu di akhir pekan, Nikolai membayarkan kopi Sophie dengan uang lemburnya, Sophie membayarkan teh Nikolai dengan uang tambahan karena mengetik laporan dengan baik setiap minggunya.

Obrolan tentang Hagia Sophia tenggelam, sekarang semuanya berpusat di, "Hei, bagaimana hari-harimu?" lalu sederet cerita mulai dari tentang anak-anak yang nakal di museum, atasan yang plin-plan, informasi yang salah yang beredar di internet, atau kertas kerja yang tak pernah becus dari teman seangkatan.

* * *

Sophie akhirnya terbuka tentang mantan kekasihnya, sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia singgung. Mantan kekasihnya adalah seseorang yang tidak begitu istimewa. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih gara-gara hobi yang sama: anggar.

Sophie tertawa halus saat menyimpulkan kisah masa lalunya, "Dulu pikiranku hanya tentang rasa. Sekarang ... tentang dunia. Jadi kurasa aku sudah berubah. Hal itu bisa menghiburku ... sedikit. Kadang-kadang."

Tiba-tiba saja Nikolai ingin menulis lagi.

* * *

Nikolai kadang mengeluhkan perkantoran. Sophie mengeluhkan pekerjaannya yang berputar di benda-benda kuno.

Namun, dua hal itu sama-sama merupakan keputusan mereka berdua. Meski ada keluhan, mereka sepakat bahwa mereka tidak menyesalinya.

"Kau sudah melupakan tulisanmu?" Sophie menggoda karena ia sadar Nikolai tak pernah lagi membahas apa-apa saja yang ingin ia tuliskan.

Nikolai tertawa. "Masih ingat, tapi dunia tidak lagi tentang menulis."

"Itu terdengar dewasa," komentar Sophie, terlihat tak begitu serius karena ia melakukannya sambil mengelap kacamatanya dengan tisu. "Omong-omong, aku punya janji, lho."

Nikolai merasa tak memegang piutang dari Sophie. "Apa?"

Sophie tersenyum teduh. "Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku memilih jadi kurator."

"Apa, Sophie? Katakanlah, aku sudah lupa." Nikolai sama sekali tak bisa menghubungkan titik-titik yang sudah berusaha Sophie terangkan meski ia berusaha keras.

"Yah, karena masih belum terlalu pasti, aku tidak berani mengatakannya sekarang. Nanti akan kukatakan lagi, semoga saja secepatnya."

"Kapan kau berjanji?"

Sophie mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin empat tahun yang lalu?"

Nikolai mengambil pelajaran: jangan main-main dengan sistem kronologi di otak seseorang yang setiap harinya berurusan dengan masa lalu.

* * *

Ternyata, sudah lima tahun sejak buku tentang Hagia Sophia itu menghilang dari toko buku. Beberapa kopi masih terjual dengan jumlah bervariasi lewat toko-toko daring, tetapi Nikolai hampir-hampir tak bisa memerhatikan angkanya lagi. Nikolai masih berpikir Hagia Sophia sebagai bagian dari masa lalu yang perih untuk dihayati kembali, tetapi banyak hal yang sudah tidak seperti sediakala.

Kecuali: sesuatu yang _tak tergambarkan_ antara ia dan Sophie.

Suatu sore, masih dengan kopi dan teh yang sama di atas meja di tepian Sofia yang teduh, Sophie menyodorkan satu lembar tiket.

Nikolai masih mengira Sophie main-main saat melihat nama Istanbul sebagai tujuan dari tiket itu.

"Aku menepati janjiku."

"Serius, Sophie, aku tidak tahu apa janjimu! Atau—mungkin lupa. Sungguh."

Sophie sudah memperhitungkan pertanyaan Nikolai yang hampir-hampir diujarkan dengan suara melengking itu. Ia mengulum senyuman miringnya. "Memori yang lebih baik tentang Hagia Sophia. Kita akan ke sana untuk membuat sesuatu yang baru, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, aku senang, senang sekali—tetapi apakah ini tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Aku mendapat tugas belajar bersama atasanku pada kurator museum Hagia Sophia. Akomodasiku gratis, tenang saja, dan aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa mengajakmu."

Sekarang, titik-titik yang diterangkan Sophie telah mewujud menjadi suatu rasi yang jelas. Nikolai memandang Sophie dengan segala perasaan yang ia punya, dan ia tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata apapun. Ia, utamanya, merasa sangat tenang, karena,

dirinya _seberharga ini_ di mata orang lain.

* * *

Keberadaan mereka di Hagia Sophia pada awalnya diisi dengan Nikolai yang mengekori Sophie ke mana pun Sophie berjalan bersama atasannya, dan Nikolai menguping apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Ia mendapatkan sedikit-sedikit pengetahuan tentang pengelolaan museum di masa-masa awal berubahnya Turki menjadi negara sekuler, dan ia berpikir, bahwa, memang tepat menggunakan dunia sebagai fokusnya—bukan hanya tentang rasa.

Mereka berdua baru mendapat waktu bersama pada hari berikutnya. Karena sudah kenyang berkeliling Hagia Sophia hingga bagian terdalamnya dan menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian, mereka memilih untuk duduk-duduk di luar saja.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat di mana kau bisa mendapatkan kesedihan untuk cerita itu." Sophie puas sekali mengamati Hagia Sophia dari dalam, baik titik terindah maupun yang paling tak diperhatikan di dalam sana, maupun dari luar, yang mana Hagia Sophia sebagai titik kecil di kejauhan. Baginya, semuanya tetap seni. Hagia Sophia adalah tentang transformasi, tentang perubahan, tentang mengikuti arus zaman, dan semua perubahan adalah relevan dengan kehidupan.

Dan, seni adalah keindahan.

"Apakah kata-kata itu harus membuatku berpikiran berbeda?"

Sophie tersenyum tipis. "Seharusnya."

Nikolai tidak terlalu bisa berpikir jernih. Baginya, kebanggaan dan senyum di wajah Sophie sudah mengacaukan. Ia berusaha menggali apa saja yang membuatnya berhasil menulis sebuah kisah sedih yang cukup berhasil di pasaran. Ia tak begitu mengingatnya lagi.

Lalu, realita berkata padanya, dengan satu tangan siap menepuk keningnya:

Segala yang sedih itu sudah tertutupi oleh satu orang.

Jika saat ini pikirannya adalah tentang dunia dan bukan hanya rasa, memang benar. Tapi jika seseorang bertanya tentang dunia rasa di pikirannya, maka, sudah tentu: Sophie, sang akar. Terbagi pada Hagia Sophia dan Sofia. Dan ia _lebih dari_ baik-baik saja dengan itu semua.

 **end.**


End file.
